scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-G Breach Log 3: G-Raptor
Recorded From 3: SCP-G5 Object Class: Keter 15.00 Ft tall. [] 25.00 Ft long. Weight: 5,000 lbs Diet: Carnivore The G-Raptor is significantly stronger than SCP's, being able to climb down vertically despite being well over a ton as well as being able to sprint at high speeds while carrying ten adult men. It was proven to handle well against 682, but has failed every-time, but it did slice 682's body in half. it was able to toss NTF away from his feet. Speed and Agility The G-Raptor can run at high speeds, despite being heavy on the front. It was what works on all four arms when accelerating, similar to a panther. Stealth and Camouflage Edit His Stealth was greater than ordinary creature as it being colored of black to blend in the dark areas to ambush its prey. It was able to wipe out a entire NTF squad without making much noise. Intelligence It's intelligence could be equally or bit higher then any SCP-682 He had shown that when it was hit by tranquilizer shots it went down though it was playing with its prey to lure him in to kill. Stamina and Durability Its durable body is able to take the attacks of the NTF squad, and it was shown to get back up easily. Whereas a human can be felled by a well-placed handgun bullet, the G-Raptor casually shrugged off 3 high powered rifle fire to the point the bullets can be audibly heard dropping out of its hide. Senses and Echolocation He posses a great sense of smell being able to track SCP-371-X in her room, from outside, while raining. With great vision to see in the dark for having night vision. It had the ability to find prey as it was possible to find NTF and the Scientists behind the blast door. Climber Unknown if it was able to stick walls but proven to be great climber but possibly from its sharp claws was able to hold on to walls. Jaw Strength It's jaws were able to take human arm off with little time for lifting the prey up. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Log Dr.███ Subject D-9456, please enter the containment chamber. *Class D complies with no argument* Class D: Uhh... There's nothing in here! Dr.███ What do you mean? Class D: Well, wait.... OH GOD!!! HELP ME!!- Dr.███ CLOSE THE DOORS!!!! *G-Raptor breaches containment and then starts killing everything that moves, NTF eventually arrive on the scene* NTF Squad Leader: FIRE!!!! *gunshots are heard, it seemed to have no effect on G-Raptor* *G-Raptor tears the squad to nothing but arms, legs and torso's* Addendum: After 5 hours after the killing spree, SCP-G turned back to normal, and was successfully re-contained. Be aware that SCP-G can mimic things he views, we need to be careful on what SCP's we terminate. log Sorry if it was short, im gonna start making longer logs, if somebody wants to, we could collab. (yes, i got inspiration from the new Jurassic World movie)